Marble Soda to Pregnancy
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Mukahi claims Italy was made from teddy bears squished together with unicorns. Atobe gets his first taste of marble soda. And Mukahi claims that he's...pregnant? Wait, what? Twelve Word Challenge. For poochyyxx. Oneshot


**This is for poochyyxx**

**Words:** **Teddy Bears, tokidoki (the brand), Italy, Shaman King, Bamboo, Siblings, Baby Names, Marble Soda, Watermelon Ice, White Out, Unicorns, Waterfall**

* * *

Mukahi was seriously spazzy today. 

VERY spazzy.

"OMFG did you watch the latest episode of Shaman King?! THAT THING WAS AWESOME!!!!"

Silence.

"Oh my god...tokidoki is like, awesome!!!"

"Isn't that like, a name brand for like...lifestyle things?" Shishido asked.

"Yeahhhhh...sooo? And like, did you hear? If you squish a unicorn with a teddy bear you created Italy!"

"...What the hell are you talking about?"

"Unicorns plus teddy bears EQUALS TO ITALY!!! RETARD!!"

"You're the retard for making that up."

"Yeah, you're just jealous cause I have a bigger imagination than you."

"No..."

Just then Atobe walked by holding a bottle of...marble soda.

"OMG! MARBLE SODA! GIMME!" Mukahi yelled.

"Ore-sama does not know why Ore-sama is drinking commoner's soda," Atobe mumbled.

"Yeah, why ARE you drinking that anyways?" Shishido asked.

"MARBLE SODA!!!"

"Ore-sama wanted to try out this...commoner food."

"Rightttt."

"MARBLE SODA!"

Shishido rolled his eyes and shoved a watermelon popsicle in Mukahi's face. "HERE. EAT!"

Mukahi began squealing. "YAY!!! WATERMELON ICE!!!" He abruptly tore off the wrapper and began eating away.

"..."

Mukahi began poking Oshitari. "Ne, ne, Yuushi, think of some baby names!"

Shishido stared. "Why do you want to think of baby names?"

Mukaki stuck out his lower lip. "Well, I AM having a baby you know...so we kind of need to start looking for names, right?"

Shishido's jaw dropped.

Atobe let go of his marble soda.

Oshitari just looked up. "Maybe we should call him...Akito?"

Mukahi pouted. "Yuushi! Since when was it a boy?"

"Since the doctor told us three days ago."

"Fine! But I'm thinking of Taichi!"

"Hmm...does sound better."

"Or maybe Kimio."

"Maybe."

Shishido was at a loss for words.

"Ore-sama demands to know how Gakuto got pregnant!"

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "You guys...really. You've got to get in the news more often. We told you three days ago, remember?"

"..."

Shishido shook his head. "You guys...you're joking, right?"

"Nope." Mukahi and Oshitari said together.

"...Okay...then...I'm officially freaked."

"Right. Anyways...Yuushi! I can't believe Shishido's going to be his sibling!"

"I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT HIS SON!" Shishido yelled out in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. If Yuushi says you're his son, then you're his son. Although, I wonder why he didn't name you after a bamboo stick. You're too anorexic."

"..."

Atobe smacked his forehead. "Gakuto, you do realize that men can't get pregnant?"

Oshitari shook his head. "Atobe, you're forgetting one thing. If we're hermaphrodites, we can. Didn't you pay attention in science class?"

"..." Shock was etched on everyone's faces.

"Now I know why Gakuto's been having crazy mood swings lately," Shishido muttered. "It's like he's inhaling white out or something."

Mukahi glared. "I was NOT inhaling white out! And excuse me for almost drowning in a waterfall!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh shit...well, you know, me and Yuushi DID do...you know...it...like, at that camp...last...you know...summer?"

Atobe looked shock. "You did IT at that camp?! But there was adult supervision!"

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "Not if you almost drowned standing under a waterfall three miles away."

Oshitari sighed. "Really, Gakuto. I told you NOT to go under that waterfall. Your clothes were much harder to take off afterwards."

Atobe and Shishido were now gaping like fish.

Mukahi suddenly burst out laughing. "YOU JUST GOT PWNED!!! OH MY GOD I SOOO WISH I BROUGHT THAT CAMERA WITH ME! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT PRANK!!" Oshitari smirked.

"Ore-sama does NOT appreciate being pranked!"

Shishido threw his shoe at Mukahi

Mukahi glared. "You just shot my hair! Oh, bitch, it's on now!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! LET'S DUEL!!"

"..."

* * *

**Haha. I looooveeee making Mukahi and Oshitari throw pranks at people.**

**xD Please review!**


End file.
